enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hart Llewoh
"No matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance." — Hart about her duty as the Savior Of The Llewoh State On the surface, Hart is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Savior. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As an "hero-in-training", she lacked perception toward the damage her bending is capable of, and her rash decisions often resulted in her accidentally insulting others. True to Hart's character, Her personality is, in many ways, whereas Hart is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. She has a habit of getting close-up to people when confronting them, sometimes grabbing them by the chin when trying to get her point across.she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Due to her concentration on the physical side of bending, Hart was initially quite worried when she saw "the revelation" of Amon's true abilities during his demonstration, a fear which expressed itself in Amon's words in the nightmare she had soon afterward, "Once I take your bending away, you will be nothing." This and her later encounter with Amon revealed this fear. She tried repressing these fears for the good of the team, when she joined Phoebe's Elite team, but had trouble staying her usual upbeat self and became rather reclusive, and eventually made the rash decision to call Amon out in a one-on-one duel. This indicates that she is ruled by her emotions even when she tries to pretend they do not exist, leaving her vulnerable to Amon as shown by the results of the said encounter. After learning the origins of the Llewoh State through the life of Wan and regaining her memories, Hart became more patient and humble, After barely surviving her encounter with Micheal and having the poison removed from her system, Hart was placed in a wheelchair during her recovery, which left her traumatized and in a state of depression. She still showed compassion and pride for her friends throughout, In the following years, she struggled to recover, suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and being haunted by flashbacks to her encounter with Micheal. Although she recovered physically, her emotional struggle led her to embark on a journey to reconnect with her Llewoh State while hiding her identity as the Savior, going against her tendency of being prideful about it. This proved to be insufficient to make a full recovery, however, as she continues to hallucinate herself in the Llewoh State, which prevents her from fighting at her full capacity. Abilities Bending As a Elemental, Hart has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. While in the Llewoh State, Hart is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Hart becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition.